The present invention relates to a mechanical module, notably for a vehicle key, and to a key.
Vehicle keys are generally known. They are notably intended for example to lock or unlock the opening leaves of the vehicle, for example the doors, to operate a tailgate, an anti-theft device and/or a starter of the vehicle.
Moreover, vehicle keys are known, notably from French patent application FR 2 815 521 A1, which comprise a key body forming a casing for electronic means that remotely control the means of locking the opening leaves of the vehicle. The casing often comes in two parts, each of which forms approximately half of the casing. The casing may be designed in such a way that the two parts of the casing can be undone or in such a way that the two parts of the casing cannot be undone without destroying or at least damaging the casing. In that context, international patent application WO 2007/140119 A2 describes a car key with a casing, the casing being designed in two parts each forming approximately half of the casing, it being possible for the parts to be joined together in such a way that any separating of the parts can be subsequently detected.
Moreover, known keys comprise an insert mounted on the key body in such a way as to be capable of pivoting about an axis of rotation between firstly a position of use and secondly a stored position.
The key body may adopt varying shapes depending notably on the desired cosmetic effect.
One disadvantage with such keys according to the known art is the need to have to open up the key body when the battery housed inside the key body needs to be changed. In such a battery-exchange situation, the need to open the key body normally leads to the components of the printed board located inside the key body becoming accessible.